Holding Hostage (Klavier x Reader)
by ReaderInsertRequestKing
Summary: Kristoph is up to his normal devious tricks again, this time trapping a child in a building. Thankfully you overheard on the police scanner you had been barred from by Klavier, being an ex agent and all. Something has to be done and it has to be done now.
His blue eyes slid slowly along your figure from head to toe as you strutted over to the commotion, clad in a black outfit similar to that of motorcycle leathers.

To top it off you looked rather pissed off, which he _totally_ got off on. When you weren't angry with _him_ , anyway.

Not that it took long for the slight promiscuous grin to be slapped off his face. Gripping his maroon jacket lapels, it sent a subtle shiver down his spine.

"What the fuck is this, Klavier Gavin?" Throwing he arms up, he stuttered.

"Mein Liebe how did- Police scanner..."

A member of the police force approached you, placing a rough hand on your arm, provoking Klavier.

"Madam, this is a crime sce-"

Aggressively, your fiance stepped in front, hot head about to explode. All he had to do was offer a small explanation, but no, he always had to steam 10 miles ahead, didn't he?

"Excuse me, you're speaking to my fiancee, Officer!"

You cooly held up your hand, a smirk on your face and a shiny badge loosely in your grip.

"Detective (l/n)"

Saluting shakily, he apologised close to 5 times for insulting the Rock and Roll Prosecutor and his family. Once he had waddled off to 'go and check for suspects or something', Klavier pulled you to the side, brushing your hip with his fingers before grasping it.

"Are you still getting away with that old badge? I should have you prosecuted" He chimed. Bending your arms and holding them on your hips, your face told him that you were less than impressed with his flirting.

"You wouldn't dare. Anyway, this isn't why I'm here, there could still be a fucking criminal in that building" He sighed heavily at your knowledge of the case, lowering his head to think about how to put his next sentence nicely with a touch of seriousness. Of course he should have done it the other way around, serious with a touch of niceness, but this is Klavier we were talking about.

"What have I told you about listening to the police scanner and using that old badge-" You cut him off with a soft finger to his full lips. Batting it away briskly before running his fingers down your arm, he locked eyes with yours intensely. "Darling, seriously. You worry me"

"I can look after myself..." Muttering under your breath, you cast your eyes down to scan the ground sheepishly, biting your lip.

Suddenly you felt a warm, slender finger curl around your chin, pushing it up so you were forced to look him in the eyes.

"How _did_ you find the police scanner?"

"I know where you keep a lot of things"

"Educate me"

Exhaling through your nose, you gave him what he wanted. Details of his hiding place so he knew not to hide it there next time.

"I broke into your office at work; roughly..." Checking your watch casually, he was slowly smouldering. It was hard to tell when he was angry or aroused sometimes. Probably a bit of both to be honest. "2 hours and 36 minutes ago. It was in your second drawer along with those..." Glaring, his eyes bored into you with whatever fiery passion you had unlocked in him. "Don't glare at me, you know what I used to do"

"I thought you were at home, (F/n). Not sat in my empty office, with that fake badge, listening to the fucking police scanner _again_ while I'm at a crime scene! Like I asked you _not_ to do" He shook his fist at the air. Yep. _Definitely_ angry and _not_ aroused.

"Don't start this argument with me, Klavier..."  
"I worry so much, with my brother walking free somewhere in LA and every other fucking criminal about – and... Who's the other guy you mentioned?"  
"De Killer..." You sighed, a sense of boredom in your tone. "You're making a scene"

"And you just turn up here, after listening to that damn; _thing_!"

"Listen, don't you want as much help as you can get? Might I remind you your career rests on how well you deal with your case and how quickly you get the right person who even caused all this in the first place?!"

"This is not a game"  
"I never said it was, I can handle myself you know!"

"(F/n), you're going to end up killed if you keep doing this-"

Your lovers' squabble was interrupted suddenly by the worst sound possible on Klavier's transceiver radio. Slowly turning your head, your expressions became grave. The radio in the police car had been tapped by whatever criminal was in there.

" _Fraulein Wright?_ "

"Oh... no..." You breathed. Turning on your heel, you attempted to enter the building before a squelch stopped you in your tracks. Klavier's rings were rubbing against your sleeve grappling your arm like it was some sort of lifeline.

"Let me go!"

"No"

"Klavier. Let. Go. Of. Me" Panting angrily, he just stared into your eyes coldly.

"(F/n), no, I'm supposed to be protecting you, it's dangerous in that building"

"Yeah, well right now, there's a _child_ in that building. Let me go"

"You can't-!"  
"Why?"

"I... I just cant let you do that, I won't let you"

"Let. Go. Or. I. Will-"

There was a loud boom. Something... Or someone had blown up part of the building. It was captured in a gust of flames and ash, flying into the air. His strong grip was nowhere near enough to stop you this time. You _had_ to do something. _**Now**_.

"(F/n)! (F/N!) The building's on fire! It'll come down on itself!"

"Klavier Gavin you let me go or I swear to Christ we are fucking over"

"No-!"  
"There is a fucking child in that building!" Biting his lip, he let go, fingers lightly brushing your engagement ring. You may have been a sort of criminal hero in your past, and still kind of one now, as well as the fact there was now a child in the building, which was a far greater risk than you going in to attempt a rescue, but he didn't _want_ to risk you. You were his treasure, the only family he had left, after all those years of being controlled by his older brother, Kristoph.

He wanted to marry you and have your children. To see your children's children. But all of that had been put off because of your intentions to relive your past : Killing people who deserved it.

" _Ich liebe dich..."_ He whispered after you. It was almost a silent prayer. He knew _exactly_ who was in that building, and he had promised never to allow them access near you again.

The gravel scrunched under your boots with every sprint. Fixing a disposable mask around your face, it would be just enough to offer a little protection to your lungs at least.

The Chief Inspector on the case approached the former rock star, fuming. Shaking his fists, he began to lecture Klavier.

"Why did you let that woman in?! Are you mad!?"  
"She can handle herself and probably do more than you're fucking doing!" He was too angry to even pace about, like a tiger stalking its prey. "I know her"

"Are you out of your mind?! That building is unsafe!"

"You think I don't _know_ that?!"

"She is unauthorised personnell!"

He was so unsure of what to do. He couldn't go in there after you. Not now. All he could do was trust you.

After you had been in there forty minutes, Klavier was beginning to get worried. You seemed to be rusty in your former skills.

Before the Chief Inspector could even open his mouth, a familiar voice was heard on the radio. It had been tapped again.

"I believe it's time to show myself"

"Just release the child from the building, I have a man on the inside"

"I'm afraid I can't do that"

Klavier just shot his blue eyes at the officer and pinched the radio from him, holding it to his chest.

"Give that here... Kristoph? _Mein bruder?!"_

"Klavier? Oh my, what a turn of events this is, I wondered why I caught wind of your snooping, good for nothing harlot skulking about. I didn't realise by ' _man_ on the inside' you meant _that_ "

"You know him?"  
He didn't care that his career was on the line. He didn't care that he had let unauthorised personnel onto a crime scene, something Prosecutor's Blackquill and Edgeworth would totally berate him for. What he cared about was the safety of you and of Trucy.

"(F/n)! What have you done with her?"

"Oh don't worry, I haven't _caught her,_ caught her. she's more likely to be killed by the smoke than by myself anyway – Less work for me!"

That deafening laugh was horrific and panic inducing, causing Klavier to clasp his palms over his ears.

"Why?! Why do all of this?! Why a _child?"_

"Because I like to. I enjoy it"

Thankfully, Trucy suddenly emerged unscathed during the heated exchange, save for a few coughs. Squealing, she was covered in black ash, but it was a miracle she had escaped unharmed after all that time.

"Mr Gavin!" The teen avoided her family and flew straight to him.

"What is it, _Fraulein_? Are you hurt?!" His heart sank when he saw what was in her hand. A shiny piece of metal he had bought not even 3 months ago.

"She told me to give you this. Thank you so much, I wanted to go with her but she wouldn't let me-"

"It's okay _Fraulein_ , I wouldn't expect you to-" He interrupted her comments as he tried to think straight.

"It's you!" Klavier's ears pricked up. That was _your_ voice. Launching the transceiver at the Chief Inspector in a blinding fit of rage, he stormed off.

"Take this, I'm going after her. She gets even a scratch on her and I am holding you personally responsible! There was a fucking child in there! Now my fucking wife...!"

"I can't let anyone in there! You go in there and you will be disbarred, Gavin!"

Ignoring such petty threats, Klavier picked up the pace and entered the building through a window that had been put through.

"Disbar him and you will have to disbar me... Again"

"Me too!" Apollo piped up. "Someone's life is in danger and me and Mr Wright are going to do what we can from outside of the building"

Meanwhile, you had your back facing a wall, hand over your mask to try and prevent your raspy coughing whilst conversing with the criminal.

"It seems we meet again"

"You're a _cunt_. You're just a _slimy_ , _spineless cunt!"_

"My my... That language is rather vulgar isn't it, Miss (L/n)?"  
"What have you done? Why a _child_?!"

"I have to get a point across, that cell was getting so... What's the word... Boring?"  
"What the fuck is your problem?! You're sick"

"People annoy me. They berate themselves by doing useless, petty things to the world"

"You didn't answer my question-"  
"Also, I knew I would get ahold of you. My brother's most valuable treasure it seems!"

Slipping your hand down the back of your thigh, you whipped out a pistol and pointed it at him, aiming for right between his eyes. "Ah, you always were beautiful... Now you're pointing a pistol at me. How... Promiscuous... Shoot me and you will never find out the real reason I'm here... I just don't know why you fell for that _dolt_ "

"I don't care why you're here. All I care about is that you're thrown back in solitary confinement _dead or alive._ You're just criminal scum"

"Criminal scum, hm? Speak for yourself, I have details of all the people you have killed up here in my head. I've followed your movements for years... Where would you like me to start? Alphabetically?"

"We have secured the building, come out with your hands behind your head, Pal!" Police officers surrounded the scene, waiting eagerly and hoping for some sort of response. You recognised that voice. _Gumshoe_ , the saint of the Police Force.

"So much for your 'man on the inside', officer"

"You planned this, didn't you?" You hissed, with the ferocity of a feline not getting its way.

"I always save the best plans for myself. It's genius. Getting out of prison was easy. Money gets you far these days. We could have a lot of it. The life of your dreams – If you just joined me"

Cocking the gun seemed to hint enough at the words:

"Suck my dick, lowlife scum"

"Klavier isn't happy with you wanting to carry on your old work, is he?"

"You leave him alone. Leave _us_ alone"

"I would let you. We could do it together" His grin was sickening. It made your gut twist.

"You heard me"

"What a shame, we would have made a great pair... I'm afraid I can't allow you to live then... Or that brother of mine"

He should not have been there. Or you should have. You were unsure which.

Klavier was beginning to drag his feet, becoming increasingly weaker the deeper he went into the fire. Unlike you he hadn't been trained to deal with such things. That and his tiny frame, a product of all those stupid fad diets you kept telling him to avoid.

As he was struggling to find you, calling your name, Kristoph gripped him, holding him at gunpoint.

"(F/N!)" He breathed. "Darlin...g..." It was all too much for him to bear, his voice breaking. It all happened so fast. He had just happened to walk straight into his clutches.

"Let him go, now" You gestured to the left with the gun.

"Sorry my Love, you shoot me I shoot him, I shoot you, you shoot me"

"What is it you want?!" Narrowing your eyes, you were not in the mood for games. Dropping the radio and smashing it so the connection was interrupted completely, your options were presented to you.

"Tell the police I'm dead and let me go or I will kill the pair of you and these officers will simply think you burned alive... And I'll get away with it... Most likely. Your choice"

It was obvious which you were going to pick. There wasn't much time. The building was collapsing around you. "I suggest you hurry up woman, my brother is becoming limp"

It was true, the smoke was getting to him. He was pretty skinny and frail as it was. Lowering your gun, you threw it so it slid across the floor to his feet.  
"Just go. GO!" Grinning selfishly, Kristoph dropped the younger man, leaving him choking and gagging on all fours, on the brink of passing out.

"You're a smart woman. Shame you aren't a genius though. If I can't have you, nobody can" Kristoph pointed his weapon up at the ceiling and shot, loosening the lighting fixture.

"NOO!" You screamed, storming forward in a fit of blind rage. Pulling out your concealed dagger, you threw it at full force, sure that you missed him as you could still hear the bastard laughing. Before you could collect yourself and go back for Klavier, the floor gave way.

Kristoph had been after you ever since you met Klavier. He was attracted by your past. A former criminal, the pair of you could commit crimes, probably launder _a lot_ of money. Also, he had lost the ability to control his younger brother and being a smart man, realised that he could control him again through you. But you were proving to be a tough nut to crack.

"Daddy, the building is coming down! Polly, we need to do something!" Maya was chanting a Kurain ritual at the top of her lungs, while Phoenix just stood and stared awe struck. He didn't know _what_ to do. He had gotten Gumshoe, and the police, who had just received word he had gotten away. His chopper leaving the scene said so.

Nick knew first hand that getting disbarred wasn't funny, and nor was losing someone you love.

"What an _Earth_ is going on, Wright?"

Now Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth was here. _Great_. The scene in front of them appeared to be just a pile of rubble and a huge black ash cloud rising from the ground. Running up to the officer, Phoenix begged them to send more in to search and help out. Edgeworth backed him up. When even the attempts of the chief prosecutor were futile, there was definitely a problem. But it was too late. There was no way in, or out it seemed.

Despite having blurry vision, you could tell that the whole floor was engulfed in smoke. Everywhere you looked was just a thick layer of deep black ash and dust. Coughing, you slicked your hair back so your view wasn't obstructing your sight as much. How did you end up on the floor? Why was your chest stinging? Where was your mask?

Suddenly clarity reminded you that the man you loved so much could be dead and the last thing you said to him was "We are fucking over" Spluttering all over your hand, you couldn't see anything. Stumbling, you managed to gain some balance on the uneven floor.

"Klavier?!"

Every shout with no reply made your legs grow weaker. You neared closer and closer to the end of the building but still no avail. That bastard got away too. How did you know that Klavier was still even in here?

"Klavier, don't you fucking die on me!"

Rolling over your ankle, you winced in pain. Whatever it was had been fucking tiny, and at just the wrong angle to make you trip.

Spotting a sparkly object on the ground, you realised you had seen it before. Many times in fact. It was your engagement ring. Picking it up, you slid it back where it belonged. It was pretty scratched up, but once you got married, you wouldn't need it anyway.

Plodding on, the lightheadedness was seriously beginning to set in. You had been in the building far too long, and it was a miracle it hadn't toppled down on you yet.

Finally, you found your beloved fiance, lay lifeless on the floor face first. Turning him over with all your might, his face was still gorgeous, albeit covered in ash and appearing not to breathe. Despite struggling, you managed to lift him up princess style.

Slowly but surely carrying him out of the burning building, you had a chance.

Limping, you began to see light. It was the door!

Everybody sighed in relief, rushing to your aid when they watched you emerge from a pile of debris, fiance in your arms.

Tending to Klavier straight away before catching you before you fell to the floor, the building was finally put under control by the fire brigade. It was just in time. Nobody was dead.

The paramedics tried to work on him, but it wasn't working. After 30 minutes they still couldn't bring him round.

Barging past, you fell to your knees and began slapping his face.

"Klavier! For fuck sake, wake up! Klavier! _Klavier!_ " You wheezed.

Thankfully, Klavier was only suffering from shock, and seeing him open his blue eyes was the best thing you had seen all day.

"(F/n...?)" He sighed, relieved. Touching your face, he wiped a tear running down your cheek.

"He's gone. He got away. I had no choice, I... I'm sorry"

"Shh, Darling" He coughed into his hand, being told to relax by paramedics.

"Pull a stunt like that again and I swear you will meet me in my second profession" He giggled, normal, flirtatious, idiot Klavier was back. "You're such a fucking fool"  
Klavier only had one thing to say.

"I love you"


End file.
